


Well Cared For

by elliott (amywaited)



Series: The Taking Care Trilogy [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mother Hen Steve, Nicknames, Oneshot, Sickness, hope u liked it, idrk what im doing, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/elliott
Summary: Steve is sick (with worry. And a virus). Bucky and Tony are busy saving the world.THIS FIC BEARS NO RELATION TO THE PREVIOUS TWO FICS IN THIS SERIES. THEY ARE ALL COMPLETELY STANDALONE.





	Well Cared For

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!

Steve really didn’t enjoy being ill. Well, he supposed no one did. But he especially didn’t like it, because it brought him back to the 1930’s, when his mom and then Bucky would force feed him soup and warm bread and comb his hair while he groaned, sweated and writhed under the covers.

And he was pretty sure that, if Bucky could have his way, he would have Steve on lockdown till there was no trace of the virus left in his system.

Bucky was trying to do that now, actually. Steve had complained of a slight headache (slight! Hardly anything to worry about) and all of a sudden, Bucky was pushing him onto the sofa and demanding that Steve stayed there for a bit. While Tony filmed them.

Steve had agreed reluctantly, if only to placate Bucky. But the soldier hadn’t stopped there, because he had tried to shove a thermometer into Steve’s mouth (keyword, tried). Now there were two pieces of broken thermometer scattered around in their general vicinity.

Tony had complained greatly when he returned with an abnormally large mug of coffee (and if the smell was anything to go off, something stronger too) and an apple. He tossed the apple to Steve, who caught it a second before it hit his nose.

“I leave for three minutes and you two decide to take that time to break things?” Tony asked in disbelief. He gulped his coffee-and-something-else mixture.

Bucky looked at Steve, at one half of the thermometer and then at Tony. “Sorry,” he said monotonously.

Steve grinned. 

Tony sighed. “Okay. I don’t really know why I expected anything less.”

  
“It was an accident,” Steve offered lamely. 

“Sure it was,” said Tony, glancing down at his phone.

Bucky picked up the thermometer pieces, and started to scour the floor looking for any splinters of plastic. 

“Shit!” Tony exlcaimed. “Shit, okay. Jarvis, call for assemble. Theres.. Issues down town.”

Steve sat up eagerly. “Whats the situation?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Tony said, fixing Steve with a glare.

Bucky pushed Steve so he was lying back down again. “You’re on bed rest until you’re better. 110%.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue.

“Nope. No arguments, no takesy-backsies. No nothing, because you’re staying here until you’re better,” Tony said firmly. “We’ll be back soon, okay? If you want, I can get Dum-E or Butterfingers to make you soup."

Steve wrinkled his nose. “No thanks. Sorry."

Tony grinned. “Don’t blame you. Well, then. Back soon, babe.”

Bucky nodded, staring Steve down as he backed into the elevator.

“I’m staying, Buck,” Steve said. “I have no doubts that Tony will lock the tower down if I try to go out.”   


“I wouldn’t actually do that!”

“I know,” Bucky said. “Love you.”

Steve smiled as the doors closed. Once he was certain they were, along with the rest of the team, gone, he switched on the TV.

TV never failed to spook him. The thought that he was able to watch something in Ultra HD 4K (not that that meant anything to him) in real time was something he could only have dreamed of before. It turned on automatically to a sports channel, which was probably Clint or Thor’s doing.

It wouldn’t have been Tony, the man hated football. Bucky didn’t particularly care for television. Natasha rarely watched either, and when she did, it was generally things like ‘Total Wipeout’. Bruce watched light hearted cartoons. Steve knew one of his favourites was one called ‘Steve Universe’, mostly because it was also one of his own favourites.

Thor, on the other hand, loved watching games. He preferred things like baseball (maybe he just liked hitting things), but he was fascinated by anything. Tony kept promising to take him to a proper football game one day, but they hadn’t yet. Clint also watched, but not often. He preferred to play it.

“Jarvis,” Steve said. He preferred to speak to Jarvis and get him to turn the channels over instead of using the remote. Too many unnecessary buttons, even if it was something Tony teased him about mercilessly. “Change it to a news station.”

The channel switched instantly. The picture became a young looking blonde woman, with tightly curled hair and muted pink lips. She was speaking into a microphone with a high pitched voice. The sort of voice that made you want to blow your brains out, instead of listen to it. But Steve plowed through, because she was reporting on the situation that Tony, Bucky and the Avengers were currently dealing with.

“-As you can see, the Avengers have arrived on the scene, with the exception of Captain America, also known as Steve Rogers. He was defrosted from the ice a couple of years ago, and then joined forces with Tony Stark, Howard Stark’s son. Captain Rogers was also friends with Mr. Stark the senior, back in the day. We currently are unaware of Rogers whereabouts, but we’re sure he’s safe and no doubt worried about his best friend, and also recently recovered, James Buchanan Barnes.” The video jumped to a montage of Tony flying around and shooting his repulsors at the.. Whatever they were. Steve scoffed at ‘best friend’.

Steve still hadn’t gotten the memo of what they were fighting. Which didn’t heighten his anxiety at all. At all. 

The screen jumped back to the reporter, but Steve tuned her out. He focused on trying to spot Bucky or Tony in the background. It progressively got harder.

The shooting and yelling and screaming, no matter how quiet it had been turned down, still found its way into his brain and really, all it did was make his headache seven times worse. So much so, he couldn’t even work up the energy to stand up and find the tylenol. He didn’t even know if it would do anything to his super-soldier body. 

And while the serum would probably have gotten rid of the infection this time tomorrow, dealing with the effects now would become so much harder when it became apparent that if Steve wanted to even dull the pounding in his head, he’d have to swallow at least half a bottle of pills.

“Jarvis,” even his own voice was too loud. “Mute the TV.”

“Of course, Captain Rogers. Would you like me to dull the lights too?”

Steve nodded, hoping that one of the cameras (or Jarvis’ eyes and ears) caught the movement. He must have done, because the blinds started to close and the lights turned off. Steve shut his eyes, and curled into himself.   
  
  


 

When he woke up, Tony and Bucky were both back. Tony was lounging near Steve’s knees, sitting on the floor and leaning against the soga. The tips of his hair tickled Steve’s knees.

Bucky was sitting on the armchair nearest to Steve, frowning at him worriedly. Tony looked to be asleep.

“Steve!” Bucky announced. “How do you feel?”

Steve groaned.

“That good, huh?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. “We made soup, but its probably cold now.” He gestured to the bowl on the coffee table.

Steve smiled. “Thanks,” he said before he took in Bucky’s appearance. “What happened to you?”

“We weren’t anticipating that the bite was as good as the bark,” Tony said. “I have a couple shiners too.”

“Are you both okay?” Steve asked, letting his hand find Tony’s hair.

“Of course we are,” Tony said. “Are you? I know you watched it on the news.”

“I’m fine. I’m not the one who looks like I fell from Asgard and landed on a petrified cactus,” Steve said.

“Creative,” Bucky told him, appreciatively. “Besides, we both looked worse two hours ago."

“You’ve been here two hours? Why didn’t you wake me?” Steve asked.

“Because you’re-” Steve interrupted Tony to cough. “Ill,” Tony finished, with a satisfied smirk. “There’s my point. You need to sleep.”

Bucky nodded. “He’s right. Can you walk?”

Steve nodded. “Hope so.” His voice sounded horrifyingly rough and scratchy after his coughing fit. 

Bucky stood up immediately to offer his support. He wound his arm around Steve’s shoulders and helped him up. Tony pushed to his feet too, when it looked like Steve was about to fall over.

“Shit, Steve. You look like a mess.”

“The news people were wondering where I was in the fight,” Steve muttered, squeezing Bucky’s hand.

“Not surprised,” Bucky said. “After all, you are sort of the leader. I think we did an okay job conducting the team without you, but we aren’t as good as you. There were some very close moments when things almost went very, very wrong.”

Steve stared at Bucky with wide eyes. “What?”

“Things almost went very, very wrong,” Bucky repeated casually.

“Not helping, Buck,” Tony said, grunting when he ducked up Steve’s arm to help hold him up.

“He should know,” Bucky said.

“Yeah, maybe when he’s lying down,” Tony said.

“Don’t see why it matters,” Bucky said. “He’ll hear it either way.”

“Maybe you should tell me when I’m at least sitting,” Steve said weakly.

  
  
  


Bucky and Tony eased Steve onto their bed (Steve mentally thanked all the Gods he could think of that Tony was rich enough to get custom made mattresses. A necessity when you’re dating not one, but two, super tall, super strong super soldiers.) It meant he could star-fish on it without a worry.

“Alright. We’ll recount then,” Tony said. He laid down next to Steve and rested his head against Steve’s shoulder.

Bucky sat on the edge, tangling his hand in Tony’s. “Well, it went quite well by our standards.”

“What’s ‘by your standards’?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes.

“We didn’t cause bodily harm to a civilian or a team mate. Its a goal me and Tony strive towards whenever we captain the team without you.”

“Hold up. You set a goal not to harm anyone that shouldn’t be harmed anyway when I’m not there?”

Tony nodded. “Yep. Anyway, carry on Bucky.”

“You don’t you help me tell,” Bucky said to Tony. “You were there too.”

“Nah. Its fun listening.”

Bucky sighed. “Fine. Well, no one who shouldn’t have been hurt was hurt because of us. Three people had already been killed, but it wasn’t because of us. It was because of the robot.”

“It was a robot?” Steve asked.

“Yep,” Tony said. “A giant one. I know right, what is it with evil villains thinking they can take over a world that Tony Stark, A.K.A. robot extraordinaire, inhabits. Frankly, its getting a bit old.”

“You can complain about our enemies and their variants later,” Bucky said. “Anyway, this was a big robot. It seemed to have been inspired by the Iron Man suits, because there were lights and guns in the hands. Only these guns fired grenades in quick succession.”

“If it wasn’t so bad, I’d have been impressed,” Tony said. “The guy could fire one grenade a second. Incredible! I might have to convince SHIELD to let me take it apart a bit and see how it does it.”

“So SHIELD has the robot?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” Bucky said. “So robot opened its mouth and out came what we assumed was its creator. Tony called him Robo-vom. Then Tony got a grenade fired at him.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Tony said. “Jarvis got me out of there.”

“When robot realised that Tony was fine, it shot at Clint instead. Clint, of course, fired an arrow at the bomb and it exploded prematurely in the robots face instead of Clint. Then it fired for Natasha. She was mostly fine, but she is in SHIELD medical for a broken leg. She had a surgery to get all the shrapnel removed and she hasn’t woken up yet. Coulson said he would message us as soon as she did. Tony finally managed to hack into robots servers and shut him down. It took a while. Then we had to make sure the robot didn’t fall on any civilians, so Tony and Colonel Rhodes had to fly it off to an empty space. We used the SHIELD heli-pad and then just left it there.”

Tony snorted. “Now they can’t land any helicopters and its kind of hilarious. We got to watch Nick become increasingly angry as he waited for clean-up to move the robot so his chopper could land. I wouldn’t be surprised if we got a very aggressive call from him soon. With lots of threatening to our most important assets.”   


Bucky grinned at Tony.

“I cannot believe you two sometimes,” Steve muttered. “You actually prevented Nick Fury’s helicopter from landing with a robot that you had been fighting.”

“Yes,” Tony said.

“So everything went okay, though?” Steve asked.

“Yes, mama hen,” Bucky said. “Everything was fine. No one except Natasha got badly hurt.”

“How reckless were you?”

Tony and Bucky shared a look. “There’ll be gifs and stuff online soon,” Tony muttered.

“Gifs of what?”

“Of Bucky hanging from my hand about seventy feet in the air,” Tony mumbled.

Steve almost choked. “Excuse me?”

“Its fine though!” Bucky said hurriedly. “We’re fine, I’m fine. I trust Tony completely.”

“Do you seriously think I would drop Bucky?” Tony asked.

Steve sighed.

“If it worries you that much, I can install magnets in the suit and Bucky’s arm. When they’re activated, I wouldn’t be able to drop him if I tried,” Tony said. “I really truly promise you that I wouldn’t have let anything happen.”

Steve hummed tiredly. “I know. I just don’t like being left without the two of you.”

“Tired?” Bucky asked. “And I know. I don’t like it either.”

“A little,” Steve said.

“Sleep, then,” Tony said. “Get this virus out of you.”

Steve curled into a tight ball. “Okay.”

“Night, Stevie,” Bucky said.

“Oh,” Steve murmured. “They all think we’re still best friends,” he muttered before nodding off.

Bucky had to herd Tony out the room before he woke Steve with his obnoxiously loud chortling. 

**Author's Note:**

> this hasnt been beta-d. all mistakes are mine.
> 
> yo! i love writing mavel, and stuckony is actually one of my favourite pairings ever. no idea why. i do know that we need more stuckony fluff, though. 
> 
> i listened to school of rock for the first time while writing this. its a really good musical! time to get obsessed. listening to anastasia now.
> 
> this is the last fic in this trilogy. i hope you liked this series of oneshots! i think my writing could have been better, but its not too bad. i hope its not too bad.
> 
> comment what you think!
> 
> i have spent the last two days watching this show called the curse of oakisland i think. mostly cause my dad has been watching it, and im around when he does. its kind of interesting. that was a completely pointless anecdote. haha.


End file.
